moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woman in Black
|Rating = |Company = Hammer Film Productions Alliance Films Film i Väst Filmgate Films Cross Creek Pictures UK Film Council Talisman Productions Exclusive Media Group |Distributor = CBS Films (US) Momentum Pictures (UK) |Release date = February 3, 2012 (United States) February 10, 2012 (United Kingdom) |Runtime = 95 minutes |Language = English |Budget = $15 million |Gross = $127,730,736 }} The Woman In Black is a supernatural horror film and is the remake of the first film by the same name released in 1989. Both films are based on the 1983 book of the same name. It follows a young lawyer (Axa Axlerod)'s experiences as he tracks down a ghost/force called "The Woman In Black". Plot In the Edwardian era, in a small British town, three little girls playing tea party suddenly walk in a trance-like state to the window where they jump to their deaths. In London Arthur Kipps (Daniel Radcliffe), a lawyer and the widowed father of four-year-old Joseph, is charged by his office to obtain the paperwork with which to sell a large manor - Eel Marsh House. Though he is hesitant to leave Joseph alone with a nanny, Arthur's boss warns him that should he fail to complete his duty, he will lose his job. Arthur is treated coldly upon his arrival and is barely able to get a room for the night, but he meets a kind local man named Sam Daily (Ciarán Hinds) and his wife Elisabeth (Janet McTeer) who allow him to stay at their home. Arthur visits his legal contact, Mr. Jerome, who hurries him off with a stack of papers, telling him to return to London. Instead, Arthur bribes the coachman to take him to Eel Marsh House, where he feels he will be able to more thoroughly complete his work. While there he is distracted by odd noises, footsteps and finally a brief appearance by a woman dressed in black; Arthur then hears a commotion in Eel Marsh, and runs out only to find his coachman waiting for him. As Arthur reports the incident to the police, three children come into the station; two boys carrying their little sister who had drunk lye, who collapses in Arthur's arms and dies. That night, Sam reveals that he and his wife lost their son in a drowning accident, and Elisabeth etches a figure into the table of someone being hanged before she is sedated by Sam and their butler. The next day Arthur decides to stay the night at Eel Marsh House to finish his work, and discovers letters from Alice Drablow, the homes recently deceased owner, and her mentally disturbed sister Jennet Humfrye (Liz White). Jennet claims Alice stole her son, Nathaniel, away from her and demands to let her see him. In subsequent letters it is revealed the boy drowned in the marsh and that Jennet blamed Alice before killing herself. Toys begin making noise upstairs in Nathaniel's room, where Arthur witnesses the spirits of the Woman in Black and a mud-covered Nathaniel. The next day, Arthur learns that the deaths are the work of Jennet Humfrye, the Woman in Black, who cursed the town after her child was taken from her. She then indicates that Joseph, who is being brought to the town by his nanny the next day, is a target for the Woman in Black. In an attempt to lift the curse, Arthur decides to reunite Nathaniel and Jennet by finding Nathaniel's body in the marsh with Sam's help. They place his body in the Eel Marsh House, where Jennet finds him and then leaves, as it is appears she is satisfied. They then locate Jennet's remains and place her son in the grave with her before covering it back up. The next night, Joseph and Arthur are reunited and intend on immediately returning to London, but Joseph slips away while Arthur and Sam are busy talking. Arthur soon notices Joseph walking along the train tracks and it becomes apparent that the curse will never be lifted. Arthur leaps onto the tracks in an attempt to save Joseph from an oncoming train as Sam looks on. Once it passes, Joseph asks "Who's that lady?" Arthur looks and smiles before responding "That's your Mummy". A glowing Stella Kipps takes the hands of her husband and the family disappear into the fog and darkness. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe as Arthur Kipps, a young lawyer who has a child. *Ciarán Hinds as Sam Daily, a local landowner. *Janet McTeer as Mrs. Daily, Daily's wife. *Sophie Stuckey as Stella Kipps. *Misha Handley as Joseph Kipps, Arthur's son. *Liz White as Jennet Humfrye, a woman who returned after death as a menacing spirit known as The Woman in Black. *Alisa Khazanova as Alice Drablow, the deceased sister of Jennet Humfrye who owned Eel Marsh House. *Daniel Cerqueira as Keckwick, a local villager who takes Arthur to Eel Marsh *House as he knows the timing of the tides well. *Tim McMullan as Mr Jerome, the local agent of Kipps's firm. *Aoife Doherty as Lucy Jerome, daughter of Mr & Mrs Jerome. *Roger Allam as Mr Bentley, Kipps's employer. *Alexia Osborne as Victoria Hardy, daughter of Gerald Hardy. *Victor McGuire as Gerald Hardy. *David Burke as PC Collins. *Ashley Foster as Nathaniel, the Woman In Black's son. Trailers Category:Horror films Category:Horror